Figuring Out Who We Truly Are
by its-hot-in-klaine
Summary: AU: Blaine is 11 years old when he firsts meets Kurt, his older brother Cooper's friend. This story covers 5 years of figuring out who Blaine is, who he loves and how hard he is willing to try to get it before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone!**

**I had inspiration to finally write this fic when I was really bored at work. This is interestingly enough a story that is based off a personal experience of my very first crush, so I wanted to share it with you. Just so you know, this will be most likely a 5 chapter fic, so not very long, but takes place over a long period of time.**

**I hope you like it as much as I liked it happening.**

It began when he was 11. He had been hanging out all that Saturday in the living room with his brother, Cooper, silently playing video games when Cooper stood up without warning, walking towards the front door.

"Where you goin', Coop?"

"Kurt's here." was all he replied. Blaine had known of his brother's good friend for a little while now, but he wasn't too concerned about him. Cooper, being two years older than him, tended to keep his personal life separate from his home life. Blaine assumed this was because he was pretty cool, by his friends standards at school and Blaine, being the younger brother who went to a private school separate from where Cooper went meant that they didn't get to talk very often, so it was never a big topic of discussion.

He returned to playing his game when Cooper came back in, a bowl of chips in hand, and Kurt following close behind. Blaine looked up to greet Kurt, not wanting to be rude and ignore him. He was thankful he had paused the game he was playing because when he saw the face that had just entered the room, his brain suddenly felt dizzy and he froze a little. Quick to recover himself, he shook his head slightly and stood up. He reached out his hand and said as confidently as he could, "Hi! I'm Blaine."

Cooper, finishing the introduction, added "Yeah, Kurt this is my little brother. We were just hanging out. We can probably kick him out if you want." Blaine was inwardly fuming, mad that his brother had to emphasize that he was younger and blushed outwardly as Kurt let out a small giggle.

"He's fine, Coop. Maybe we can all play together? I never had a little brother, he may not be that bad to have around." With that, Kurt lightly bumped Blaine's shoulder and Blaine felt like it was on fire. He nodded and looked at Cooper. "Yeah, Coop. I'll be cool."

Cooper looked slightly annoyed, but agreed and they all sat down, putting in a movie for them to watch together, so that no one was left out. Blaine had no idea why he wanted to keep looking over at Kurt so much, but the boy was so interesting to him and his insides felt like butterflies were let loose. He wanted to know more about Kurt, not just watch some stupid movie, but sat through in silence, trying his best to concentrate on the storyline.

When the movie finally finished, Cooper and Kurt began to talk about things that were going on in school. Blaine sat quietly, trying to not say anything, fearing that Cooper would kick him out if he remembered him being there.

"So I was thinking about asking Rachel to the dance this Friday." Cooper was explaining to Kurt. "We could maybe even dance a dance or two. I really wanted to ask Quinn, but she's been holding hands with that Finn guy, so I think they are going together. Who are you going to ask? I know my dad doesn't normally think it's a good idea, but I think you should ask Mercedes, I know she likes you. She was passing notes with Rachel about you yesterday." Kurt blushed a dark red color and looked at the couch, picking at the seam. Blaine wondered why he didn't seem more confident about the fact that a girl was crushing on him, like Cooper had been about Rachel for the last week.

"I don't know if I want to ask her. I don't really like her like that, we are just really good friends." Cooper looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Maybe you could ask that Brittany girl, she's not too smart, but she's pretty." Kurt seemed more receptive to this idea and quietly agreed that he'd try and ask her on Monday. Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't really into the conversation and hoped that Cooper would get the hint.

"I think I'll try to kiss Rachel on Friday, too. I know that Puck has kissed a few girls, but outside of him, I don't think anyone in our class has kissed anyone. We need to do the same for you, a lot of the guys on the football team have been saying weird things about you. Don't worry, I stood up for ya, but we need to convince Brittany to be your girlfriend to make sure they stop talking about it. Something about you like boys, which is stupid and weird. Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll ask Brittany on Monday." Blaine watched as Kurt sat silently, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Coop had gotten up to go grab a drink for the two of them and Blaine took that time to speak up.

"I- I don't really think it's stupid to like boys." Blaine said, not understanding where the thought had come from. He had never really thought about it, but didn't find it weird like Cooper had said. Kurt looked up at Blaine with worried eyes.

"I didn't either. But... I guess I was maybe wrong?" Blaine didn't have a chance to reply because Cooper had come back to the room and finally realized Blaine was still there.

"Dude, get out. Kurt and I are having grown up talk about girls." Blaine scowled, but got up, glancing over to Kurt who watched him stand up and leave.

Throwing a quick wave, Blaine quickly said "It was nice meeting you, Kurt" before leaving the room.

Quickly heading up to his room, Blaine dropped down, face first onto his bed and sighed. He hated when his brother played the "grown up" card. He was only 13, he was still in the 8th grade, for goodness sake. Blaine shook the anger away and his mind strayed to Kurt. He seemed like a nice enough guy. His voice was nice, kind of like the girls in his grade, but it was much nicer, most of their's were annoying as hell. He thought back to the few words they exchanged, talking about liking boys. He had never really thought about it, being only in the 6th grade, no one had really started dating yet. He assumed that he would eventually date a girl, but it didn't sound too appealing to him. Blaine found himself letting his mind imagine dating a boy. Holding hands seemed normal with anyone, whether it was his guy friends, pulling them towards the jungle gym, or his girl friends, who wanted to hold hands on the swing and swing around together. Blaine decided he would have to think about kissing, so he imagined the prettiest girl in his class, Tina and what it would be like kissing her. He decided that seemed like a nice idea. When he went to think about kissing a boy, his mind instantly went to Kurt and he blushed furiously, looking around his room, even though he knew he was alone. The idea of kissing Kurt made the butterflies that were in his stomach earlier move more frantically than they had in the living room. He decided that kissing Kurt would be a nice thing, too. Blaine let out a quiet sigh and decided that he didn't need to dwell on it too hard, since he had a while to figure it out. He could figure it out when he got a little older


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Just so you know, these chapters are going to get longer as they continue, going along with my story. Obviously the more they know each other, the more that transpires between the two. So just hold on a little while.**

A year had passed, Kurt coming over every once in a while when Blaine was home. Becoming more active at Dalton and making more close friendships with some of the guys, Blaine wasn't home as often. This weekend was a calm one for both Blaine and Cooper, so they were going to spend most of the weekend together, just relaxing. Cooper had mentioned that Kurt was coming over to discuss some things for their Glee club, so Blaine's excitement for the day increased a lot. He had decided that he liked Kurt a lot and that, if he were a little older, they would be really close friends. They had never had an actual, full conversation, but Blaine had been perceptive enough to see that they had a lot of things in common, like their love for singing and the fact that they both took pride in the way they dressed.

It was around 2pm when Kurt arrived, Blaine running to the door to answer, waving Kurt in, which awarded him a nice big smile from Kurt when he entered the house.

"Hey, Kurt! Coop's in the kitchen. We are making paper mâché sculptures. Want to help?" Kurt looked at Blaine curiously and nodded his head, following Blaine to the kitchen.

"Sup, Kurt!" Coop said, hands fully enveloped by the paste he had created. "I figured we could finish these and then work on songs later? Is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What do I do exactly here?" Kurt curiously stared at the mess in front of him, obviously not understanding what to do.

"Well," Blaine began to explain, "You take the paste and mold these paper shreddings into whatever shape you want." Kurt scrunched his face and Blaine, completely understanding without Kurt making a sound, said "I know, it's messy, but it's fun, I swear." Kurt seemed to contemplate for a few more seconds and grabbed the paper and some paste and went to work. Blaine smiled, looked back at his dog sculpture and continued working in silence.

After about 10 minutes of solid work, the boys jumped after hearing their mother yell.

"Cooper!"

"Yes, mom?" Cooper looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes, knowing what she was going to say.

"You were supposed to clean your room before having anyone over! Go clean it now."

"But, mom! Kurt is already here and we are in the middle of something!" He whined.

"Blaine can keep him company while you go do it. It looks like a bomb went off." Begrudgingly, Cooper got up from his stool he was perched on and apologized before heading up to his room. The two boys sat quietly working in the kitchen for a few minutes after Cooper left before one of them spoke up.

"I'm glad we get to spend some time together, Blaine, you're pretty cool." Blaine blushed at this compliment, before nudging Kurt back.

"You're the cool one, Kurt. You're in high school, I'm still in junior high." Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"How's that going by the way? Any girls catch your eye?" Kurt asked, genuinely interested. Blaine blushed again, realizing that he had never really discussed this subject with Kurt since the last time they had time alone.

"I don't really know. There's this girl at the girl's school we are connected to that apparently has a crush on me, but I don't really like her much. I- well... Never mind." Blaine stopped himself before continuing his thought.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Well there's someone at school I kind of might think that maybe I might like... Maybe..."

"Oh?" Kurt quirked his eyebrow and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian. He doesn't look at me. I mean, he's got a boyfriend, so I don't really try to talk to him. He wouldn't like me anyways. Jeff, the guy he's dating, he has straight, blonde hair. I have weird curls." Blaine self-consciously tugged at his hair.

"Don't do that, your hair is cute!" Kurt said, trying to soothe Blaine. "And your face is cute, too." After saying that, Blaine looked down, embarrassed, so he didn't see Kurt reaching his hand towards his face until it was too late. Kurt placed a huge glob of paste on Blaine's cheek and pulled his face away, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, grinning mischievously. Blaine stared up at Kurt, who was backing away from the bowl of paste on the counter, in shock. _Did he really just do that?_ Blaine dug his hand into the bowl, pulling out a hand full of paste and slowly walking towards Kurt.

"No, Blaine, please! I'm sorry, I was making you smile! Don't you dare get that on me!" He hurried around the island and put more paste in his own hand before running quickly out of the room, seeing that Blaine was chasing him.

"I'm gonna get you back!"

"NO! No, Blaine! Ahh!" The boys ran through the living room and up into the stairs into the loft that was above it. Kurt tripped on the very top stair and fell onto the ground, turning over just in time to see Blaine reach up to him and hover above him. Kurt raised his hands and pleaded,

"Please, Blaine! Ahhhhhh!" Blaine quickly straddled over Kurt's stomach and took the hand full of paste and began rubbing it in Kurt's hair. Kurt, remembering the paste in his own hand, reached up and started rubbing it in Blaine's face. Both boys were squeaking and yelling a little, filled with giggles at the struggle for dominance. Paste was everywhere, on the carpet below them; sticking in Kurt's hair, making it stick every which way; in Blaine's curls, successfully gelling them into place against his head. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's wrists and pushed them against the floor, successfully pinning him underneath him, clearly the victor. The boys were laughing loudly, trying to catch their breath, Blaine letting his head hang down, eyes closed from laughing so hard. He didn't see Kurt recover from laughing to stare up at Blaine, confusion written clearly on his face. When Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt and gloat, he saw Kurt staring up into his eyes, his eyes. His breath caught like it had when he first met Kurt and those butterflies returned. Both boys were looking at each other, the tension clear to both of them, although neither really understood it. Blaine decided to speak up.

"So you, uh, you never told me if any girls have caught your eye recently..." Blaine looked down and then back up at Kurt, worrying his eyebrows. Kurt, lost for words, looked down at Blaine's lips while he spoke.

"I, uh, don't like girls like that, Blaine. There's one guy at school, but he's dating Rachel... But then you-" Before he could finish his thought, both boys heard Cooper running through the house, shouting for them, trying to find them. Blaine pushed himself off of Kurt's midsection and stood up, yelling to Cooper that they were up in the loft; he never broke eye contact with Kurt. Kurt had pushed himself up on his elbows, so he wasn't completely lying on the floor.

Cooper reached the top of the stairs and saw the mess his brother and friend had made.

"Dudes, mom is going to kill you if she sees this. Let's get cleaned up." Before turning and walking back downstairs. Blaine reached his hand out to help Kurt up and they descending silently, neither wanting to address what had almost happened. Neither wanted to really believe that they might like each other


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! In this chapter, the concept of a "progressive dinner" is used. It's really a cool thing, it's where you have a group of friends and each of the friends host a different part of a dinner (ie. salad and soup at another, entrees at one, etc). It's easier when you live in a village, for in that case, you can walk to each house, but since this is in America, not many villages around here. So I hope that makes sense and here we go!**

* * *

Time after that day in the loft had been a little awkward for Blaine and Kurt for a while, but eventually they went back into the routine of Blaine being quiet whenever Cooper had Kurt over. It was 2008 now, Blaine a freshman at Dalton Academy Boys School and Kurt a Junior at McKinley with Cooper. Blaine was now more accepted into Cooper's group of friends whenever they all hung out, which Blaine was ecstatic about. His guy friends from Dalton would often come to his house and Cooper would hang out with them, Blaine would do the same for Cooper's friends. He was happy that he and his brother were closer than they had been when they were younger, which may have been attributed to the fact that when he came out to Cooper, he decided Blaine needed protection, just as he provided for Kurt when Kurt came out the year before. When Blaine heard Cooper say that Kurt was gay, his stomach flipped and he remenisced back to that day when Kurt had looked at his lips. _Did he want to kiss me?_ Blaine was sure he made it up and quickly thought of something else.

Now it was New Year's Eve and the Anderson parents were going to a gala put on by their father's practice. Since they would be gone, they wanted to make sure the boys would be safe and, if they chose to drink, that they be in control. A progressive dinner had been set up, with a limo driver to transport the boys in between all of the houses. Blaine was allowed to invite a few of his friends, just as Cooper was allowed. Since they lived in Westerville, the group of friends had the progression of houses through Blaine's friend's houses.

Everyone met at the Anderson household to begin the dinner, first heading to Blaine's friend Jeff's for hors d'oeurves, then onto Nick's for soup and salad, David's for the entree and then back to the Anderson's for dessert. Before they left, Mrs. Anderson sat the groups down, which included Cooper and his friends Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Sam and Quinn, and Blaine's friends Jeff and Nick, David, Wes and Tina.

"Ok, so I know you will be drinking tonight. I am not naive to think you wouldn't, it's New Year's Eve. I would appreciate if you simply drink the alcohol we provided and not go out to find more. There is enough for all of you and we just want you to be safe. Please don't leave any of the houses, unless heading to the next house. Is that understood?" Everyone in the group nodded, smiling up and her and she quickly dismissed herself to finish getting ready, before heading out with Mr Anderson for their party.

"Dudes, I am so excited about tonight! We are getting blasted! Woooo!" Cooper exclaimed as soon as his parents had driven away.

"Coop, you know we can't get too drunk, we have Blaine and his friends here, they are only freshmen." Kurt tried to reason with Cooper.

"Hey! We aren't kids, you know. We can handle our alcohol." Wes reasoned back at Kurt, all of the other freshmen nodding their heads in agreement. Blaine walked over to where Kurt was in the living room while everyone was grabbing their coats to get in the limo.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled a bright smile, which made Blaine's legs turn to jelly. "I'm excited to get to hang with you tonight. It should be fun."

"Yeah... Are you drinking much tonight?"

"Nah, I figured I'd kind of be the voice of reason with Finn tonight, just so that we can watch over everyone and make sure they don't get in trouble. I'm mostly talking about Coop, you know." He laughed and Blaine smiled, glad to know that Kurt wouldn't be getting too drunk. He was hoping to get to hang out with "real Kurt all night and see if this little crush that he realized he had developed was rightfully placed. Their conversation was ended by Cooper yelling for everyone to get in the limo to leave.

* * *

The dinner was well underway, the group on their way to back to the Anderson's to have the dessert. Blaine had been a little annoyed by his friends at the beginning of the night, who kept finding reasons to leave Blaine alone in a room with Kurt, or sit at the table so that the only place Blaine could sit was right next to Kurt. He wanted to be angry at how obvious they were, but Kurt didn't seem to mind and they were able to have a steady conversation the whole night about anything and everything. The current situation inside the limo was a crazy sight. After drinking a lot of wine during the first three courses, the group was well on their way to drunk. Some had abused the alcohol a little more than others, Cooper slurring his words and attempting to hit on Quinn, who was only rolling her eyes and smiling; Blaine assumed they would be together by the end of the night. Currently to his left were Nick and Jeff, the later straddling the former, heavily making out. Blaine was trying not to look at the boys as he didn't want to come off as a creep, but he was really interested in seeing what this kissing thing was really like. Most of the other kids were just jumping around and singing loudly, laughing at something that probably wasn't too funny to begin with. Blaine had also had a considerable amount to drink and that was why he was pretty much failing his attempts at not staring at Nick and Jeff. His eyes scanned the group and landed on Kurt, who was sitting on the other side of the limo. He smiled flirtingly at Kurt, hoping that he wouldn't get made fun of after tonight. Kurt, instead of rolling his eyes, blushed and looked down at his lap and then back up at Blaine through is eye lashes. Blaine could've exploded from giddiness of Kurt's reaction. His attention was caught by Nick again when he let out a rather embarrassingly loud moan and Blaine's eyes widened, looking back at Kurt. What he was surprised about was that instead of mirroring his expression, Kurt's eyes seemed darker than usual and were staring very intently back at Blaine with his mouth slightly agape. He swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in his throat and cleared it, effectively pulling Kurt out of his current state and he quickly looked away.

Thankfully, the limo pulled up to the Anderson household, where the night would commence with desserts and a dance party. Everyone stumbled out of the limo and ran up to the house. The Anderson's had payed professionally for a decorator and caterer to come in and host the event, with a dance floor set up in the main living room of the house. Everyone was so excited to begin their dancing, they quickly filled up more glasses of wine and hit the dance floor. Blaine went in to grab a glass of Muscato for himself, finding that it deliciously tasted like candy and therefore he didn't mind drinking it, and found Kurt in the kitchen, talking with Rachel... well, sort of. She was tripping over herself slightly and giggling with Kurt and when she saw Blaine, she ran over and hugged his neck.

"Blaaaaaaine! You are sooo cute." She placed a wet kiss on his cheek and instantly pulled back, "You taste like pink!" She then turned and started to run into the living room yelling "He tastes like PIIIIINNNNK!" Laughing at how ridiculous she was, Blaine walked over to lean on the island that Kurt was currently resting his elbows on.

"So how are you feeling now? Gonna drink a little more now that we are safely in the last house?" Blaine inquired.

"I probably will. Everyone is having so much fun and since we are all crashing here, I don't see the harm." Blaine nodded in agreement and poured them both a glass.

"Cheers to the night." Blaine said, raising his glass.

"And to where it might lead." Kurt added with a wink, smirking while taking a sip and heading for the dance room. "Coming, Blaine?" Blaine had to contain himself from running after Kurt's swaying hips and hustled towards the music.

*0*

The night had progressed quite well, Blaine dancing and having fun with his Dalton friends, Tina being taken away from the group by Cooper's friend Mike to dance, and Cooper and his friends were all dancing. The only difference between the two groups was the dancing styles of both: Blaine's friends were dancing and laughing, making human sandwiches, dancing and laughing loudly, while Cooper's group had begun dancing a lot more sexually as more alcohol got in their system. Midnight was quickly approaching and Blaine wanted to make a move on Kurt before the night was over. The groups were dancing pretty closely, so Blaine discretely moved from his group over to where Kurt was swinging his hips in a circle at the edge of the group.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted over the music, dancing in front of Kurt. Kurt looked up from his intense concentration of hip gyration and look straight at Blaine. His eyes were so dark, Blaine felt his leg falter slightly. Trying to remain confident, he moved forward and facing Kurt and trying to mirror the dancing that Finn and Rachel were doing right next to them. He moved his hips from side to side, slowly getting closer to Kurt, who instead of waiting for a slow approach, simply reached out and grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled him against his body. Blaine was very turned on by the fact that he was currently rubbing up against the boy who he had had a crush on for years and who was much older than him. He felt really cool and really excited (in his southern region, mostly).

They both danced in this manner for a while, both beginning to sweat, but Blaine noted that Kurt was really just getting into the music; his head was tilted to the ceiling and his eyes were closed, but he kept one hand firmly against one of Blaine's hips. Blaine was beginning to wonder if he was doing it right, since the rest of Cooper's friends looked pretty messy and he and Kurt looked pretty put together. He decided to ignore the feeling due to the small smirk Kurt was wearing the whole time.

The DJ pulled out a hand held mike and got everyone's attention, letting them know they had a minute before midnight. Everyone was cheering and the dance music got turned up really loudly for the last minute. It was at this time that Kurt brought his eyes to lock with Blaine's. His stare was so intense that Blaine really didn't know what to do.

"At midnight, who are you going to kiss?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence of words between them, a smirk still playing on his face.

"I- uh... I don't know. You?" Blaine said, barely speaking over the volume of the music.

"I think I know," was all Kurt said, before placing his hand in the small of Blaine's back and pulling him up against him. They were so lost in each other that: 1) they didn't hear the DJ start the 10 second countdown, and 2) they didn't see Jeff clenching his stomach, bending over and swaying a bit. There was a bunch of yelling and Blaine knew it was time. Kurt leaned in, closing his eyes, but before their lips could touch, something hit Blaine in the side, hard. Knocked out of their own world, Blaine and Kurt lowered their gaze to see what hit Blaine, seeing Jeff lying on the floor, passed out. It seemed that they were the only two who noticed Jeff on the floor, as everyone else was celebrating the new year and kissing each other's faces off. They both bent down next to Jeff and were shaking him, trying to wake him, but he was only making groaning sounds and not opening his eyes.

"I think he may have a concussion from that fall, let's get him out of here and put him somewhere quieter." Kurt yelled above the cheering and Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt quickly scooped Jeff up in his arms and head for the stairs to the loft. Blaine followed right behind and when they reached the top of the stairs, he asked if he should get anything.

"Yeah, get some uhhh some bread, water and a damp towel." Blaine didn't need to hear the list twice and ran down the stairs to fetch everything. The kids in the living room were still partying the night away and Blaine quickly went over to Nick and spoke into his ear that Jeff was alright and that they were taking care of him. He realized that Nick really hadn't noticed Jeff leaving as he was far too drunk to notice anything, but nodded his head and kept dancing with the other boys. Blaine was glad that he and Kurt had thought ahead of time enough to not drink too much.

He hurried back upstairs with the items Kurt requested to see him with Jeff's head in his lap, gently stroking his hair off of his face. Blow up mattresses had been placed throughout the house in order to accommodate the people staying the night, so Jeff was stretched out fully taking up a whole queen size bed.

"He woke up and is looking fine, but he was just a little tired, his head didn't really hit the floor hard. I think he honestly just had too much to drink. Let's see if we can get him to eat all of this." Blaine nodded and handed the food and water to Kurt, sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed and watched as Kurt gently woke Jeff and helped him eat all of the bread and drink the whole glass of water. He told him quietly that he could go back to sleep and that he and Blaine would stay there with him. After Jeff had fully gone back to sleep, Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled a shy smile, all of the confidence from earlier much less evident.

"Sorry we had our night ruined." Blaine said, "And sorry you didn't get to kiss anyone at midnight."

"It's ok, you know, we have to do the responsible thing and take care of your friend. He's sick and obviously no one else knows what to do."

"Yeah, why do you know what to do?" Blaine asked, not accusingly, but just genuinely curious as to why a 16 year old knew how to take care of a drunk person.

"I'm friends with your brother." Kurt laughed quietly. "He gets a little out of control sometimes." Blaine nodded, understanding that Cooper would be like that. They fell into a comfortable silence again, Kurt stroking Jeff's hair and Blaine just staring at the wall, imagining what had almost happened downstairs. They both turned to look at each other after a few minutes and it looked almost like Kurt was going to try to make a move again, but they heard the music downstairs turn off and quickly heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"HEY, GUYS!" Cooper shouted way too loudly.

"Shh!" Kurt and Blaine scolded at the same time, Kurt nodding his head down to Jeff.

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry, hey, we are all going to go to bed, most everyone is pretty tired after all of the dancing and drinking. Kurt, you can come with me, you don't have to keep Blaine company, he's fine." Blaine scowled at this and looked down at Jeff. "The rest of your friends are coming up here, B, so make room. Oh! except Tina, she's coming with us. Come on, Kurt!" With that, Cooper was heading back down the stairs and Kurt turned to Blaine to say something.

"No, it's fine, just go with your friends, I really didn't mean to keep you from them." Blaine said, keeping his eyes downcast. Kurt wanted to say something to make sure Blaine knew that he didn't think of him as a burden, but couldn't find the words. Instead, he stood up, after lowering Jeff's head onto the bed and bent over, kissing the top of Blaine's head, right on his curls.

"Night, B. I really had fun tonight." Kurt exited just as quickly as Cooper had and Blaine was left with a sleeping Jeff and his regrets. He had so many opportunities to kiss him, to get his first kiss, but he never got it. He was really starting to resent Jeff for ruining the moment, but quickly erased that because Jeff couldn't help it. Soon enough, Blaine's friends from Dalton all crept up the stairs and threw themselves down on the mattresses, Nick falling right behind Jeff and pulling him closer to cuddle. Blaine definitely started to resent Jeff then, thinking of the possibility that that position might have been how he ended the night, but in Kurt's arms, if it weren't for him.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I honest to goodness had the exact same experience as this and I was equally, if not more so frustrated. Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it. And don't worry, there are only 2 parts left, so there's got to be something good in those, right? *hint hint**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for the alerts! If anyone has any reviews, thats cool, you know.**

* * *

Every year, Lima would host one of the largest fairs in all of Ohio. It would take part over one weekend in the summer and the whole town was taken over by rides, game booths, and concession stands. Everyone in the town participated, whether it was helping run something or simply to go enjoy. The Anderson's were a couple who every year decided to donate funds in order to help the fair run, as there was no way they were going to hang around the dirty rides that covered the town. The fair was also the social event of the year, kids from all surrounding school districts coming to socialize and have fun. Blaine had promoted the fair for so long that his friends were just glad the day was finally there so they could go and see what all the fuss was about. Blaine was also excited because he knew that Kurt would be there, hanging with Cooper and he liked his chances of running into him. Cooper had left earlier in the night to go to the fair and Blaine had invited Nick and Jeff, David, and Wes to come with him.

The night was filled with laughter and messing around. The five boys were enjoying each other's company, riding in bumper cars and t-boning each other's cars; having cotton candy eating contests and going on a bunch of rides. It had been a few hours before anything really eventful started to happen and it all began when Nick and Jeff paired off, saying they were going to go back to a ride they saw a while back, and while the boys knew that they just wanted to go make out, they went along with their excuse and said their goodbyes for a little while. Walking around a little more, the three left were more enjoying people watching than anything else. Seeing young couples holding hands and groups of younger kids messing around was fun, but being 15 and single made Blaine feel lame. Both David and Wes had girlfriends that went to the sister school to Dalton, but Blaine was alone. Sure he'd had crushes this year at school, but none that actually came to fruition. As always, his love for Kurt was still present, but now Kurt had a boyfriend, some guy named Chandler, that Blaine instantly hated when he heard about him. He'd never met Chandler, so he couldn't really hate him, but Kurt never acted differently with Blaine than he did before he met Chandler, so the hope that Kurt still liked him lingered, and because of that, he saw Chandler as the cock block for their relationship. Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts and followed the other two boys around the fair some more.

David stopped in front of a basketball shooting game and just _had _to try, stating that he would of course do amazing simply because he was black. Wes laughed.

"Dude, you've never even played basketball."

"Yeah, well it comes natural to us, just wait and see."

"This should be fun to see." Blaine spoke up, leaning against the bar at the front of the game setup and watched as David continuously missed his target of the basket. Both Blaine and Wes snickered, which only egged David on and the two boys laughed harder. David spent way too much money, trying for at least three rounds of games to get one ball in the basket, but never quite making it in. Blaine was so concentrated on how badly David was doing that he didn't see someone come up beside him.

"How about I try this game and if I make three, you come hang out with me?" An unseen boy remarked from behind Blaine, making him jump slightly by the close proximity. Blaine knew the voice right away and wheeled around, seeing Kurt standing behind him at the next station over, holding a basketball up in the air.

"Uhhh" Blaine's brain couldn't function after he saw the sinfully tight outfit that Kurt had on.

"What was that, Blaine?" Kurt qwerked an eyebrow at Blaine, knowing what was running through his head.

"Uhh sure!" Blaine internally cursed himself for not being able to find his wording. "Sorry, but are you good at this?" Kurt smirked and leaned in close and spoke just over a whisper.

"Blaine, never underestimate what I'm good at." And with that, he pulled back and tossed the ball towards the hoop and sunk the first shot.

"Holy shit!" Blaine heard Wes remark behind him. He wanted to comment on the shot, but he was too busy having his mind buzzing trying to figure out if there was a hidden meaning behind what Kurt had just said. _What else was he good at? I think I know what he's implying, oh God. _His internal monologue was broken when he finally realized that the attention of his friends had been caught. "David, you suck so bad! Look at Kurt!" With ease, he made the other two baskets and turned to Blaine.

"What do you like best?" Kurt asked, pointing at all of the stuffed animals that the worker was moving over towards.

"Uhhh the... the lion?"

"Very eloquent, Blaine." He remarked before turning to the worker. "Can we have that lion?" With a nod, the lion was handed over the small barrier and into Kurt's hands.

"Here you are, my little good luck charm." Kurt smirked and Blaine blushed furiously, handing Blaine the oversized lion, even though they were barely a foot apart from each other. The two boys behind them shared knowing glances, hoping that they would finally see Blaine happy for once. "So are you going to hold up your end of the deal?"

Blaine looked stunned. "What deal?" Blaine quickly racked his brain and then remembered. "You really want me to hang out with you? What about-"

"Don't worry about Coop and the others. They are all off doing other stuff and I was bored with them, saw you here and wanted to spend time with my favorite Anderson." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder and again, Blaine was overcome with a blush that went through his whole body. Blaine's friends knew that that was their cue to leave the two be without even looking at each other.

"We, uhh, we have to go get something." Wes spoke up in the background.

"Oh yeah, we need to go get some... toilet paper. Yep. You both can hang out, that's fine." Wes gave David a dead panned look at his idiocy, but then grabbed his arm and the two friends turned, quickly melted into the crowd.

"C'mon then, Blaine, shall we?" Kurt asked, holding out his hand for Blaine to grab. Surprised, Blaine reached out and took his hand, reveling in the feeling of it's warmth and smiled up at Kurt. _Fuck Chandler, I'm going to make a move on Kurt tonight,_ Blaine decided in that moment and followed after Kurt, lion tucked under his other arm.

The hand holding lasted for less time than Blaine wanted, only holding until both were through the crowd. They approached a large spinning cage ride and Blaine looked concerned. From the look on Kurt's face, he was pretty excited and he didn't want to seem like a child and say he was scared to go on it.

"Let's go on this!"

"Well..." Blaine started, but before he could speak again, Kurt put slipped his hand into Blaine's and whispered, "We can hold hands to keep each other safe." Blaine, whose mouth had quickly run dry, nodded and they hopped in the short line. They quickly were strapped into the ride and soon they were upside down and spinning all around, Blaine gripping onto Kurt's hand. He stayed silent out of fear that he would scream like a baby if he opened his mouth, but Kurt was laughing his head off, enjoying the moment. The ride was not fun at all and when it stopped at the very top, with both of them hanging upside down, Blaine thought he was going to die. But just as Kurt had said, they held hands and kept each other safe. While they were hanging upside down, Kurt looked over at Blaine, a huge smile on his face that turned tender and he just stared at the younger boy. Blaine could sense that Kurt was looking at him, so he opened his eyes and the boys locked their gaze. It felt like such a moment, like people often talk about. Staring at each other, the dark sky above them, with the bright moon and stars just hanging there. The moment was no more than five seconds long, but it felt like time froze. They quickly were thrown back into the crazy twirling and spinning and after what seemed like forever, it was over. After arriving safely on the ground, Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that he was trying to hide his horror from how terrified he was. Pulling him away from the crowd, he wrapped his arms slowly around Blaine's neck and pulled him in, kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, you didn't want to go on that." Blaine stayed silent again, but this time because he was breathing in the scent of Kurt and was short circuiting his brain. They were very close and it was quiet where they were, although there was a bustling crowd not even 100 feet from them. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and was giddy from the heat of his breathe all around them.

"We should, uh, we should go grab something to eat." Kurt suggested and Blaine, not breaking the intense eye contact, nodded his head.

"Ok, let's go." Blaine turned, this time initiating holding Kurt's hand and pulled him into the crowd. They weaved in and out of people, chatting animatedly about anything and everything, simply further deepening Blaine's love for Kurt. He just seemed so natural and mature. Blaine wanted Kurt more than anything right now and the night was really going their way. The pair were making their way through a downhill sloped alley in between two stores that was less crowded and Blaine saw someone he really didn't want to see: Cooper.

"Hey Kurt! We've been looking for you forever! I see you found Blaine." His gaze slowly fell in between the two boys and saw their hands, together, and furrowed his brow a little. Blaine wanted to rip his hand out of Kurt's, but Kurt didn't budge.

"Yeah, Blaine and I were just hanging out. I got bored listening to Rachel, so I decided to wander a bit and I saw him hanging with some of his Dalton friends. Figured I'd join them." Blaine stayed silent through this whole interaction, feeling guilty knowing that Cooper was judging the situation right now. He was such a bad person, holding hands with someone who had a boyfriend. What was he thinking? Cooper was going to hate him.

"Cool, I guess. Hey, Kurt, can I just talk to you real quick before I go back to tell everyone that you're ok?" Kurt sighed and nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand and moving away from where the he stood, looking dejected. He could hear Cooper whispering furiously at Kurt, hearing words like "Chandler," and "he's so much younger than you," and "cheat". Blaine hated that Kurt was getting this verbal slapping and wished that he could just disappear. What he did notice though, is that Kurt seemed uninterested in what Cooper was saying and when he spoke, it was much quieter. He must have said something to make Cooper shut up because Cooper suddenly stood up and started to walk away.

"See you tonight, Blaine." He didn't say goodbye to Kurt. Blaine was so confused, but what was more confusing was that Kurt just started walking again, making sure Blaine was at his side, staying close. _Did Kurt not care what Cooper thought? Was he still going to hang out with me?_ Blaine was so confused, but decided to just see where Kurt led them. Kurt ended up in front of a fun house near the river and he finally looked at Blaine since the incident with Cooper. This area was much less crowded that up at the main part of the fair.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. Want to do this? I know they're for little kids, but I really do love them."

"S-sure. Definitely." That was all it took for Kurt to grin broadly and run into the fun house, battling the punching bags at the entrance. Blaine ran after Kurt, smiling that their night was still going to be ok. By the time he got through the bags, which was much harder than he expected, but then again, he was much smaller than Kurt, he couldn't see the other boy anywhere. He assumed that there was a hunt afoot and went into spy mode, crouching low to the ground and peering around corners.

"I'm going to find you, Kurt."

Somewhere from inside he heard a reply.

"Nuh-uhh."

Blaine followed where he thought he heard the voice, through a revolving tunnel and the earthquake walk, but couldn't find Kurt anywhere. There were a few children running through the house, but they were few and far between. Blaine climbed through the rope maze inside a small room to get to the other side, which he could clearly was a room of mirrors and since he had been into every other room, Kurt had to be in that room. He struggled a little, catching his leg in different rope holes every once in a while, but eventually made it across successfully. Before entering the room, he had to smooth down his clothes, as they were a complete mess from the crawling and climbing. He wanted to make sure he looked good for Kurt at all times. He walked through the small doorway into the mirror room, instantly confused, as he saw his reflections hundreds of times; there was no way he was finding Kurt in here. He walked through the room, trying to be sneaky. He couldn't hear anything except the dull sounds from the fair outside. All of a sudden, he caught a glimpse of something in a mirror and tried to turn around quickly to catch Kurt escaping, but was stopped by a body pressed up against his back. The boy behind him spoke softly into Blaine's ear, just over a whisper.

"I guess I had to come find you instead." Blaine let out a little breathe and turned swiftly so that he was face to face with Kurt, standing so close that their noses were touching.

"I guess you did." Blaine replied, barely louder than Kurt had. His eyes fluttered slightly at the feeling of Kurt's breathe on his lips. The tension that had been present in years prior was so much more intense than it had been before. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt, he wanted to taste his lips and know what kisses felt like. He wanted to, but he had to ask. "What about Chandler?" Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek and thumbed over it, looking adoringly into Blaine's eyes.

"We broke up this morning." Blaine let out a sigh of relief and looked back up at Kurt.

"Oh, c-cool, I'm sorry."

"Blaine," Kurt scolded and there was a pause, the two just starting at each other. "I want you to kiss me." Blaine took in a sharp breathe at Kurt's confession. "Don't you want to kiss me?" Kurt whispered, looking down to Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded ever so slightly and then moved in to close the gap. The feeling of Kurt's lips against his was so amazing, like the fireworks that they talk about in the movies. Blaine thought to himself about how from a distance, this would be the perfect kiss for a movie, standing together, in a room full of mirrors. He thought of this only for a second though before realizing that he should be getting lost in the feeling of the kiss, not in anything else. He slightly panicked when he began to think about it. _Oh God, my hands, where do I put my hands? Shit. I never concentrated on anyone's hands while they were kissing in movies and stuff. Oh God. _Before he could panic any longer, Kurt shifted slightly and grabbed Blaine's arms, slowly circling them around his waist. _Oh, I like this._ Blaine decided to just let Kurt control the kiss, ecstatic that this was actually happening. Kurt's lips were dry, but plump and Blaine was pretty certain it was the most amazing feeling in the world. They stayed standing still just pressing their lips together for quite a while, Kurt pulling back every once in a while to change the angle. It was sweet and perfect and Blaine couldn't have asked for anything better in a first kiss... Until he felt something wet pressing against his lips. His brain spasmed when he realized it was Kurt's tongue and he pulled away quickly. He wanted to taste, but his mind took control, reminding him that he had no idea what to do, so he had to stop before his inexperience was revealed. He looked up at Kurt, certain that he looked completely dazed and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Kurt smirk and pull away.

"You ok?" He kind of laughed. Blaine was still shocked in silence at what had happened, internally cursing himself for pulling away. He was pretty certain he really wanted to feel Kurt's tongue.

"I-" Blaine tried to start, but couldn't find the words and resorted to nodding. Kurt beamed at him, smiling such a genuinely happy smile that Blaine couldn't help but return it. Next thing he knew, he felt Kurt pulling him into a tight quick hug, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders so that he was completely enveloped by Kurt's arms and body, kissing his hair and then releasing him.

"We should probably get out of here, don't you think? The workers might come in looking since I'm sure they noticed us go in since we are so big." Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded, still shocked in silence, but gladly took the hand that Kurt held out for him.

After successfully getting out of the fun house, the boys continued down the street, but Kurt had let go of Blaine's hand, to which Blaine felt concerned. _Did he regret it? Was I not a good kisser?_ So many questions bombarded his mind that he was almost incapable of walking and continuing a conversation with Kurt as they made their way through the fair. It had gotten significantly later since they separated from Blaine's friends and he checked his phone and saw that Wes had texted him letting him know a time and location from where they were all leaving from. The set time was about a half hour from when he checked his phone and he was trying to figure out how long he would need to figure into walking to the parking deck where the car was located. Kurt noticed that Blaine was distracted and worried his lip between his teeth. If Blaine could understand what Kurt was thinking, he would have known that he was worried that Blaine didn't want to spend anymore time with him after he got a kiss. He wondered if that was all Blaine wanted from him. To get a kiss and then leave him. He knew he was being stupid because even a blind person could tell that Blaine was infatuated with him, but he still worried. It was probably the insecurities that he had acquired since dating Chandler, who he wasn't quite over yet.

"Are you ok?" Kurt decided to ask. "Do you want to go?" The worry was more evident in his voice than he would have liked.

"Wha- Oh, no, well I was just looking at the time and trying to figure out when I needed to head to the parking deck. It's like a 10 minute walk. I don't want to leave you though. I'm having too much fun." Blaine finished off the last comment quietly, blushing a little at the confession.

"Well... I could walk with you to the deck now and we can hang there while you wait." Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine's face light up at the suggestion.

"Yeah! That would, eh-hem," Blaine cleared his throat in an attempt to contain his excitement in his voice, "That would be cool." At the change, Kurt laughed at Blaine's adorableness and grabbed his hand, heading towards the parking deck that Blaine directed him boys mostly walked in silence, replaying what had happened not two minutes ago in the fun house. Blaine could still feel Kurt's lips on his and he missed it already. He wanted so badly to know what kissing Kurt more would feel like, especially if he allowed it to go a little further. He tried not to over think it, as he wasn't even sure he'd get the chance to again tonight. When they reached the deck, they were still hand in hand, but Kurt let go in order to turn and face Blaine, leaning up against the cement wall at the entrance. Blaine stood a few feet away from Kurt, not wanting to invade his personal space, but obviously that wasn't something Kurt wanted.

"Hey," Kurt got Blaine's attention, reaching a hand out and grabbing low on Blaine's back, pulling him forward and closer, "Why are you all the way over there?" He pulled Blaine so that he stood in between Kurt's legs, which he had spread apart in order to fit Blaine in close. Blaine, out of instinct, lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kurt's shoulders, letting them simply hang behind, and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips. With the way that Kurt was leaning against the wall, Blaine actually stood an inch taller for one and it made Blaine feel less like the young, inexperienced teenager that he really was.

"I really had fun with you tonight, Blaine. I'm glad we got to hang out."

"Me too." Blaine replied dumbly. He wondered why he had received the generic "I'm glad we hung out" speech that he had always received from Kurt, especially after they kissed earlier. He wanted to know where they stood: if they were boyfriends or if it was just a one time thing.

"Hey," Kurt knocked Blaine out of his thoughts, like he so often did, "I can practically hear you thinking to yourself. Stop thinking too much into it and just go with the flow for now." With that, Kurt leaned up and closing his eyes, waiting for Blaine to reconnect the kiss. Blaine smiled and decided to worry about the questions later before leaning down and connecting their lips again.

The kiss was just as glorious as the first one they shared, although this one was much less nerve wracking. Blaine now knew a lot of what he needed to do, including pulling away and reconnecting the kiss over and over again, even venturing to open mouth kisses. He was still too nervous to initiate the tongue aspect and he was grateful when he felt Kurt re-pressing his tongue to his lips tentatively and very lightly. Instead of pulling away like last time, Blaine decided to let Kurt show him what to do and opened his mouth. The overwhelming arousal that Blaine felt when Kurt's tongue touched his was indescribable. He almost felt himself try to get hard through his jeans, which he quickly willed away. Kurt was expertly dragging his tongue over his own and wrapping it all around. The taste coming from Kurt was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever tasted. It was a mix of mint and a taste that he had never come across before, which he assumed was just the amazing taste of Kurt, himself. Blaine began to become a little more confident as the kiss continued, thankfully figuring out how to breath in between the breaks in their kissing when they readjusted their head positioning. He never wanted to stop kissing Kurt and just wanted more of something, so he found himself pressing up tighter against Kurt's body, diving his own tongue into Kurt's mouth and battling for dominance of the kiss. Blaine heard Kurt gasp at this sudden aggressiveness, but quickly responded with a growl. Blaine felt Kurt stand up from his casual lean against the wall and pull Blaine even closer before turning them so he could pin Blaine against the wall. They were kissing roughly, biting each other's lips and Kurt even ventured to Blaine's jaw and neck. This caused a potential problem down in the southern region, which Blaine didn't want to have to explain to his friends, so he quickly reconnected their lips. Blaine was on cloud nine from the way that Kurt was sucking on his lower lip, bruising it for sure, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He did care, however, when he heard a car honk loudly and Kurt jumped away from Blaine, effectively ending their hot make out session. Blaine turned to glare at the car that had provided the 'cock block' per se, only to be extremely embarrassed to see Wes looking at them both with a condemning look, while Jeff and Nick were pressed up against the backseat window, watching intently with huge smiles on their face. David was simply sitting in the front seat, texting, either uninterested or so completely embarrassed by the situation that couldn't look.

"I uhhh I guess my ride is here?"

"Looks that way..."

"Thanks for tonight..."

"Yeah, it was... unexpected?" Blaine looked confused and almost hurt for a moment. "But great! Really great, Blaine. I'm glad I found you."

_I'm glad I found you. I'm glad I found you._ Blaine almost dropped dead when he heard Kurt say that. He knew that Kurt was really talking about tonight, but he couldn't help but play to his imagination that Kurt meant in life. "I'll see you soon?" Blaine could only grin and nod frantically before awkwardly waving a quick wave and turning to run to the car.

Once safely inside the car, he quickly shushed the two boys who were freaking out in the backseat, telling them to at least hold it until Kurt couldn't see them anymore.

"Thanks for finding me, Wes. Sorry you had to see that."

"No problem, B, but doesn't Kurt have a boyfriend? I mean that what you always are saying." Blaine could hear the disapproving tone in Wes' voice.

"They broke up recently, actually, so don't worry, you don't have to play mom for me."

"I wasn't playing mom, I just worry."

"Yeah ok, mom!" Both Nick and Jeff said in unison. Blaine smiled, seeing that Wes was now smiling slightly in the front seat.

"I really am happy for you, B. When are you both hanging out next?" Wes questioned, eyes never leaving the road as he drove.

"We didn't exactly figure that out, especially since we were kind of rudely interrupted!"

"Hey! Not my fault." The boys all laughed and played scenarios out for the rest of the drive home about what Kurt and Blaine would be like while dating.

* * *

Blaine never got to see those scenarios come to life. When he got home from the fair, Blaine realized he didn't have Kurt's number. When he finally gathered up the courage to ask Cooper for it a week later, Cooper inquired as to why.

* * *

"Well, Coop. I know you probably won't like this, but I think Kurt and I are dating." Blaine expected a hissy fit to be thrown, but instead, he saw his brother's eyes fill with confusion and a smirk.

"Are you messing with me, Squirt?" Cooper asked and then started laughing quickly before Blaine could speak. "Not cool man! You almost had me! Besides, how long do you think I would have believed you? Especially when Kurt never hangs out with us anymore without Chandler attached to his hip."

That hit Blaine straight in the gut and he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"They... They broke up..." Blaine said, his voice laced with uncertainty and his eyes glassing over, tears threatening to break the surface.

"Dude, they do that all the time, they got back together like two days after the fair." Before Cooper could say anything else or ask any questions, Blaine had turned to run out of the room. He ran up the stairs and into his room, pushing the door shut weakly and locking it, before sliding down it and putting his head in his hands, trying to make the tears stop.

He cried himself to sleep that night, right there on the floor in front of his door.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I don't make up the story, I just tell the truth. I hope you don't mind. I swear Kurt isn't a bad guy, just hold out.**

**Let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Figuring Out Who We Really Are

Blaine was ever thankful that what transpired between him and Kurt happened during the Summer before Kurt's senior year because it meant that he only had to be around Kurt for one more year before he went away to college. He wanted to resent Kurt for what he did to him. He had given his first kiss to someone who took it just because he wanted to kiss somebody. He didn't really like Blaine. He was just waiting to get back with Chandler and figured he'd have fun. Blaine wanted to be mad at Kurt... but he couldn't. Kurt was amazing and no matter how hard Blaine tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him. About their kiss. About the passion he felt...

To say the least, it was very awkward the next time Kurt came around to the house. He waited a long time before doing so, probably about two or three months into the school year. When Blaine answered the door to let Kurt in, Kurt barely looked him in the eye and when he did, he looked remorseful. Blaine didn't know what to say, so they both stood there gaping at each other before, thankfully, Cooper came and pulled Kurt upstairs to his room to study. Blaine understood why Kurt felt guilty, he obviously had led him on and he knew it, but for some reason, Blaine felt like there was something more to the story. Like instead of Kurt just continually chanting "I'm sorry", he was going to try and explain himself before Cooper showed up. _What if there WAS a good reason for Kurt to get back with Chandler? No, Blaine, don't be stupid, he just wanted be with him because it was easy_.Blaine tried hard to get over the self loathing that he felt for himself. Had he been that easy? Or was he that bad at kissing that Kurt decided being with Chandler was better than having to kiss him. Blaine wanted to ask Kurt what happened. He wanted to know. He didn't get to ask.

Throughout his sophomore year at Dalton, Blaine ended up becoming a main interest for a lot of the boys at school. Before this year, he was always slightly awkward, but after his encounter with Kurt, he figured he needed to take it upon himself to become educated. He would watch... _those_ kinds of movies, even though he would never admit it out loud, just to see how to really make situations like those pleasurable for his future partners. He would be on youtube, 'educating' himself, for hours on end every night and as he continued learning, he became more confident in how he carried himself. This was very evident to a lot of the boys at school, hence why he became Mr. Popular.

Although he had never liked him before, Blaine found himself dating Sebastian Smythe. Although he was a little bit of a man whore from what Blaine had heard and seen over their years at school together, he treated Blaine fine and never pushed him past what he was comfortable with _actually _doing (just because he knew how everything worked didn't mean he was going to jump in bed with just anyone!). He just didn't want to be alone anymore. Blaine had almost been able to forget about Kurt and how much he just wanted him to be his, but would always let his mind wander to dreams of them holding hands at a picnic or going to the zoo together, all of which Blaine was certain was never going to come true. Like he had known, Kurt was going to be leaving for New York in a few months, after graduation, which didn't leave time for a relationship to really develop. So Blaine settled for Sebastian.

* * *

One afternoon, a few months into dating, Blaine found himself pinned up against a wall in his dining room, Sebastian attached to him at his mouth. The boys had come home to study and, upon finding the house empty, Sebastian decided to take advantage of the alone time. Apart from sharing a few kisses in the corridors at Dalton, they didn't have many opportunities to be alone like this, so they needed to take any chance they had.

Sebastian had Blaine's hands pinned above his head while he violently attacked his neck, surely leaving light purple bruises all over. Blaine was enjoying the sensation a little too much, as his southern region was attempting to tell him, so he somehow coaxed Sebastian back up to his mouth. Their tongues were battling violently in each other's mouths, both enjoying the neediness of the kiss when they heard the door slam. As the dining room was next to the grand foyer, there was a clear shot for the boys to see who had entered the house. The two shot away from each other, only to see Cooper and Kurt standing in the doorway; Cooper with a look of disdain and Kurt with a look of shock.

"Dudes, get a room, I don't want to see my baby brother doing that. Gross!" Cooper spoke loudly at the pair, as he was obviously directing the comment towards Sebastian, who had relaxed upon seeing Cooper and was back to pressing lightly against Blaine and pressing small kisses along his neck. Blaine had to push Sebastian away again to clear his head, obviously embarrassed that Kurt had seen him like this. The look in Kurt's eyes had changed slightly from shock to a mix between what Blaine assumed was jealousy and hurt. He didn't want to admit to himself that he liked seeing Kurt like this, but he really did. It made him feel more mature and slightly evil and he wanted Kurt to see him in that light. Realizing that he had pushed Sebastian away without explanation, he quickly turned to him, tearing his eyes away from Kurt, and pecked him on the lips.

"C'mon, Seb, we can go start to study in my room." He grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, which just so perfectly happened to be on the other side of the door.

"You both had better be studying, I don't want any of that going on in your bedroom, Blaine!" Cooper tried to command in his big brother voice.

"Yeah, like you never have." Blaine replied, pushing in between both of them. Now was his chance to tease Kurt. He made sure to make his movement quickly, reaching his hand to face forward as he brushed past Kurt, effectively palming his upper thigh. He heard Kurt sharply intake breathe and hold it, obviously not expecting that, and Blaine smirked before bolting upstairs, still holding Sebastian's hand. Blaine knew he shouldn't have done that, one because Sebastian, his _boyfriend_ was holding his other hand, and two because Kurt was still dating Chandler, but he had to. He just had to. If Kurt ever made the decision to pursue something with him, he would jump at the chance. He realized that sounded desperate, but he didn't care. This was why he needed to drop subtle (or not so subtle) hints that he still wanted Kurt. Hearing the way that Kurt reacted to his touch lit a fire inside of Blaine which led to him slamming the door of his bedroom when the two had reached his room and roughly pushing Sebastian up against his door, which he was pretty certain was heard throughout the house, accompanied by a very loud moan that came from Sebastian. Blaine wanted to have his tongue go deeper than it could, he wanted to be closer, he just wanted to feel. The adrenaline from possibly being seen touching Kurt was making him hot and the willing boy in front of him was going to reap the benefits.

"God, Blaine, you've never been this hot before." Sebastian gasped out, again attaching himself at Blaine's neck, sucking much harder than he had before. Blaine pushed up against Sebastian, trying to get closer and was panting in his ear. The sucking felt so good, the light pain shot through his body like electricity. He squirmed against Sebastian, essentially rubbing their crotches together and creating a slight problem which he knew he didn't want to have with this boy.

"Seb, we need to slow down." Blaine panted out. Sebastian continued to suck hard and was beginning to roll his hips slightly. Blaine knew his body liked this response, but in his head, he was screaming for it to stop. He tried to ignore the feeling inside for a few minutes, pushing through his thoughts to continue kissing, but it was becoming evident that Sebastian thought they were going to go further than just kissing. He didn't want this with Sebastian, he wanted this with Kurt. Kurt, oh god, he probably knows what's happening. This needs to stop.

"Seb, seriously, stop." Again Sebastian ignored his wishes and took the pulling away as a game, only tightening his grip and smirking into Blaine's neck, obviously thinking this was a game. Blaine tried to squirm away, pushing slightly on Sebastian's chest.

"You're a bad boy, I'm going to punish you for being a tease." Sebastian chuckled, biting down slightly, which not only did Blaine not appreciate, but it also scared him a little. Sebastian was much taller than he was and he knew that if it came down to it, he would lose control of the situation. He gave out a yelp as Sebastian flipped them around against the door, slamming Blaine into it, which didn't hurt, but caused a lot of noise and made Blaine more nervous.

"No." The kissing and biting continued. "No! Please, Sebastian," Blaine got louder in order to gain Sebastian's attention. "Seb, STOP!" Within seconds of saying that, so much happened. Blaine's door to his room was pushed open with a large force, obviously countering the resistance of the two boys, and Cooper and Kurt stumbled into the room.

"He said get off him!" Cooper yelled, grabbing for Sebastian. Once out of his grip, Blaine moved away, trying to find a way out of their altercation. He didn't realize where his legs were moving until he was wrapped by a pair of two strong arms and a smell that Blaine was comforted by. Kurt. Kurt was keeping him safe. Safe from his boyfriend. His boyfriend... Who Cooper was going to rip apart any second.

"Coop, stop." Blaine said quietly, without much success. "Cooper, stop it!" He full out yelled. Sebastian and Cooper froze their wrestling and looked at Blaine.

"It's my fault." Blaine said pitifully, only causing Kurt to hold onto him tighter.

"Goddamnit, Blaine! Tell him to get the fuck off me!" Sebastian yelled, causing Blaine to jump.

"Don't yell at him, you asshole!" Kurt finally spoke up.

"I'll talk to him however I want, gay-face, he's my boyfriend!" Blaine flinched at the insult towards Kurt, his protective streak flaring.

"Don't talk to him like that, Sebastian." Blaine said with a little more gusto than he previously had spoken.

"Oh my GOD, Blaine, seriously? After you tease me then have me attacked, you stand up for the guy _fighting _with _ME?_ You're seriously fucked up. Never wanting to push too far. _'Please, Seb, don't.'_" Sebastian imitated Blaine, "God, you're such a prude. You're lucky your brother came to your rescue because I wasn't going to-" Sebastian was stopped from continuing by the fist that hit his nose. There was a small popping sound, which Blaine knew would be his nose breaking. Cooper stood up over Sebastian and nudged his side with his foot, flexing his hand to ease the pain from hitting the kid.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Sebastian looked up at the three boys now standing above him, staring, two with pure hatred, one with fear and guilt. He stood up, holding his nose, which was draining blood quickly.

"Gladly." He said, starting to move out of the room. "Fuck you, Blaine!" Was the last thing he shouted before slamming the front door. Blaine finally relaxed his body, unaware that he had been so tensed up before. His legs began to buckle slightly, but Kurt still hadn't let him go, effectively holding him upright. He felt like he should want to cry for being so embarrassed and scared, but relief was the overwhelming feeling sweeping through his body. He didn't have to pretend with Sebastian anymore. He wanted a boyfriend, but not one that was based solely on kissing. He couldn't stand it when Sebastian talked.

Blaine realized after about a minute that he still had his nose pressed into Kurt's chest and figured he should move. He sighed and pulled away from Kurt chest, not fully backing out of his arms and looked up into Kurt's eyes that were staring down at him with both love and concern. Blaine mouth "I'm sorry" up at Kurt, who gave him a chided look and shook his head, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his forehead. The pair split apart, still maintaining eye contact. The trance that they seemed to be in was broken when they heard Cooper clear his throat. They had obviously forgotten he was still in the room and both jumped at the sound.

"Blaine, uhhh are you cool? Sorry that happened, man." Cooper said, rubbing his hand in his hair.

"It's fine. Thank you for helping me. Sorry you had to do that." Blaine said, embarrassment laced in his words.

"No problem, dude, but Kurt, we should get going." Kurt just looked at Cooper and then back at Blaine, simply nodding and heading for the door, pain in his eyes. Blaine wished he could ask what was wrong, but he knew that he lost that privilege when he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. The look that Cooper gave him right before he left his room confused Blaine. Cooper's face was scrunched up in concentration, most likely about what he just saw between the two of them. Blaine remembered how he didn't want them to hang out at the fair, but he assumed it was because he was dating Chandler, maybe he didn't like the idea of Kurt caring for him at all. Blaine let out the air in his body before flopping down on his bed. He knew he had to study, but he figured he could waste a little while before starting.

Blaine knew that something was up. Cooper had begun to act very weird around Blaine, almost like he was worried Blaine would disown him any day, after the incident with Sebastian. Blaine hated it. He only had a few more months with Cooper before he went away to college and left Ohio, Blaine didn't want their relationship to falter because of some stupid ex-boyfriend who he cared nothing about. He tried to confront him about it multiple times, but Cooper was very good at being busy. He would spend a lot of his time at the houses of whatever girlfriend he had at the time, coming home at curfew and going straight to bed. Blaine missed his brother.

He had heard through the grapevine that Kurt had broke up with Chandler right after Blaine and Sebastian broke up, but he didn't think anything of it. Kurt had almost completely stopped coming around, like he and Cooper weren't even friends anymore. That was another topic that needed to be discussed. Was Blaine over the moon about the fact that the two broke up? Yes. Was he going to make it weird for Cooper if he pursued Kurt like he had intended? He would have tried his best not to. Blaine was lucky he had his friends at Dalton because, without them, he would have felt very lonely.

* * *

**New Text from Unknown number**

_**Hey**_

Blaine looked at his phone, wondering who was randomly texting him. He hadn't given his phone number out to anyone new at school. _It might be a wrong number, I should just ask._

**Sent from Blaine**

_**Hey, who is this? I think you might have a wrong number.**_

Blaine sat back against his headboard, willing himself to stay awake. It was 11 o'clock on a Thursday and he was attempting to study for his English final the next morning. The year had passed by pretty quickly and the end of final examinations had come. He had been excited for school to end, ready for summer to start so that he and his friends could begin their plans. They had decided to take a road trip, heading to the east coast, hitting up the beaches and major cities. It was remarkable that Blaine's parents even let him go, let alone drive the whole way. They had said that out of the group of Nick, Jeff, and Wes, he was the most responsible (to which Wes had much resentment). He had almost forgotten about his phone when he heard a light buzz next to him on his duvet. He turned on the screen and his jaw dropped.

**New Text from Unknown Number**

_**It's Kurt :)**_

Blaine couldn't believe it. Had he asked for his number from one of Blaine's friends? How did he get it? Why was he texting him? His stomach was fluttering with those oh-so-familiar butterflies again.

**Sent from Blaine**

_**Hey, Kurt! I haven't see you in forever! How are you?**_

He hoped his enthusiasm wasn't too overwhelming, but for real, Kurt Hummel was texting him.

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Yeah, it's been too long, B. I missed you :) What are you up to?**_

**Sent from Blaine**

_**Just studying for a final tomorrow. What about you?**_

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Same here. I can't wait for these to be finished, then I'm free of McKinley! I only have one left tomorrow though.**_

**Sent from Blaine**

_**That's awesome. You must be excited, I heard through the grape vine that you got into NYADA? I knew you could do it :p**_

It was then that Blaine realized what he just brought up. Kurt got into NYADA. Kurt was going away to New York soon. His heart felt a pang and the butterflies instantly vanished. _Why was he just now texting him? Right before he goes away for four years? _

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Thanks, Blaine. I always appreciated your support...**_

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Listen, would you maybe want to grab coffee tomorrow after our finals?**_

Blaine stared at his phone. Was Kurt asking him out?

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Like a date...**_

Guess he didn't have to wait too long for an answer. His stomach erupted with butterflies again and he was flailing internally.

**Sent from Blaine**

_**Yeah! We could do that!**_

**Sent from Blaine**

_**Oh, crap, no I can't. I have to help set up for a party tomorrow night. It's Coop's graduation party. Are you coming?**_

**Sent from Kurt**

_**I didn't know if I should or not...**_

There he did it again. Why were he and Cooper so at odds with each other? He needed to resolve this situation right now. He knew that Kurt was invited, he helped make the invitations to send out a few weeks ago. This party was going to be big, with parents and friends from school. Blaine was going to be the only one not graduating at the party, so he wanted Kurt to be there, for sure.

**Sent from Blaine**

_**You should. Please come... for me?**_

**Sent from Blaine**

_**We could make it a date?**_

Although Kurt had _just_ asked him out, Blaine was still worried he would say no to his proposition.

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Ok. I'll be there. For you ;)**_

**Sent from Kurt**

_**Sleep tight, B. I'll see you tomorrow ;)**_

**Sent from Blaine**

_**You too.**_

Blaine exhaled shakily. Tomorrow he was going to hang out with Kurt. On a date. He knew what happens on dates... Kissing.

**Sorry, I had to break the last one up into 2 parts, it got a little out of control long**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Figuring Out Who We Truly Are

Blaine was thankful for when the party began the next day. Throughout the whole preparation process, he was so distracted, day dreaming about what tonight would hold. He was so out of it that he told the caterers multiple times to put the hors d'oeuvres in the living room rather than the kitchen. He tried to stand watch of the men putting up the gazebo outside, to make sure everything was straight, but he was so distracted that it ended up lopsided. His mother was so frustrated that she eventually just sent him up to his room to prevent him messing anything up. This left Blaine alone to his imagination on his bed, which wasn't much better. He ended up taking a nap and waking up a little too hot and a little to excited. His dreams had been filled with a beautiful boy with blue eyes above him.

As the night progressed, more and more people showed up to celebrate their graduation. Cooper's friends came by the dozens, but Blaine was just waiting for one in particular. The graduates had the house to themselves for the party, as the parents all decided to eat and mingle outside under the gazebo. It was almost as though two separate parties were going on at the same time. Inside, the kids were drinking, but unlike New Years Eve, they were being much more respectful of the consumption amount; getting drunk when parents were around was not a good idea.

Blaine was sipping on a glass of wine, nursing it so that he could remain in his right mind, he didn't want to get buzzed in case anything happened between him and Kurt tonight, but he just needed to take the edge off, his nerves were killing him.

About an hour into the party, there was a knock on the front door. Blaine ran to it, as he had been all night, every time opening it to find Kurt, only to be disappointed by Rachel or Mike or one of the other McKinley kids. This time, he wasn't disappointed. He swung the front door open and standing in front of him in a delicious outfit was none other than Kurt Hummel. He had on a pair of jeans that were not as tight as Blaine would have liked, but it was made up in the fact that his white, short-sleeve button up was skin tight. He finished off with a skinny red tie and after Blaine ushered him in, he noticed suspenders dangling from his jeans. They were laying down his sides and by his butt, almost as if to appear like reigns which Blaine made a mental note to use later that night if things got hot and heavy.

"How's the party going, Blaine?" Kurt asked when they were both in the kitchen, pouring a glass of white wine for himself.

"Going great, but better now that you're here." Kurt gave him an impressed look and smile, obviously liking Blaine being this flirty.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the living room, we can go see them." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's lower back, walking next to him towards the living room. When they appeared in the doorway, everyone shouted for Kurt, obviously glad he was there. Rachel ran over and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the room and away from Blaine, who smiled and rested in the door. They were playing some board game, but Blaine wasn't really concentrating, too busy at watching Kurt interact with his friends, sipping wine. Blaine sure as hell wanted to be that glass, seeing how Kurt's tongue would pop out the tiniest bit right before the glass touched his lips. He was getting a little worked up thinking about it, but was thankfully pulled from his thoughts by Kurt motioning for him to enter the room as well. The room was packed full, around 20 people trying to fit onto the two sofas and chairs that had been brought in. Kurt was sitting on the end of one of the couches, next to Rachel. Blaine looked around, trying to portray that there was no room for him, but Kurt waved him towards him and rubbed his lap. Blaine gulped audibly. Kurt wanted him to sit on his lap. _Oh God._ Taking a big sip of his wine, he moved towards Kurt and moved around his legs, lightly lowering himself onto Kurt's bent legs. He tried to keep some of his weight on his own feet, which were planted on the ground, afraid that he would be too heavy for Kurt and Kurt would think he was fat. Blaine wanted to be self conscious about the way they were being intimate in this manner, him sitting on Kurt's lap, but everyone was just buzzed enough to not bring it up. Even Cooper looked more relaxed than he had around Blaine in the last couple months.

Kurt was interacting in conversation with the people in the room, but was rubbing his hand gently up and down Blaine's back and the other hand just resting on Blaine's knee. Blaine could honestly say that nothing had felt this good ever. It felt so natural.

After a short while, everyone decided that it was time to refill drinks and left the room. Rachel looked back at Kurt when she noticed that neither he or Blaine had moved. Instead of asking if he was coming, she quietly left, making a mental note to distract everyone from going back to the room.

The two boys sat their in silence, Kurt's movements becoming more obvious, but not breaking the silence. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt inhaled deeply and rubbed his hand all around Blaine's back. It had turned from innocent to sensual in a matter of moments. Both boys were reveling in the sound of his hand against the fabric of Blaine's shirt. Kurt's hand was now moving, massaging up and down Blaine's thigh slightly, not too much to be sexual, but enough to make Blaine's heart flutter and him to start feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." Kurt broke the silence. Blaine looked down at him, obviously showing that he was waiting for the rest of the story. "I just couldn't be around you when I knew how Cooper felt about my feelings for you and-"

"How Coop felt?" Blaine asked quizzically. Is that why Cooper had been so awkward around him?

"He didn't talk to you about it? Um, well after that day with your... ex-boyfriend," Kurt's face scrunched up and Blaine smiled fondly at him, "I pretty much verbally assaulted your brother for telling me I couldn't date you. When he told me over the summer that I should leave you alone and get back with Chandler-"

"HE said WHAT?!" Blaine practically yelled, trying to stand, only to be pulled back into Kurt's lap.

"Don't get mad at him, he was just looking out for you." Kurt gave Blaine a look telling him to keep his mouth shut when Blaine tried to speak up. "But anyways, I tried to stay away, I knew that you hated me and I wanted so badly to tell you. But when that happened with that meercat, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to protect you and your brother saw the way I looked at you. I guess he changed his mind about what he said. He said I could do what I want now, which made it awkward between us because I think he thought if I still came over a lot, I would take advantage of you or something. I think he's been walking on eggshells since then, afraid I would tell you what he did." _There's the reason. Poor Coop... I'm gonna still kick his ass later._ "Blaine, I wanted to be your boyfriend so bad after that night at the fair... I hope eventually you'll forgive me, I know I was a jerk about it."

"Stop. Kurt, I wanted to be mad at you. I really did... But I couldn't. I want to be your boyfriend more than anything, but now you're going away to New York and who knows what will happen. I don't want to be a burden." Blaine finished his thought and then he felt Kurt's hand slide up his back and cup the back of his head. Leaning forward, he pressed their foreheads together and looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"You could never be a burden." Kurt's fingers played with Blaine's dark curls and the two simply sat their for a minute or so, just breathing and soaking in the fact that they had finally professed their feelings for each other. The moment was so sweet, but was quickly broken when they heard Rachel talking loudly, obviously trying to get their attention that everyone was coming back into the living room. They broke apart slowly and Blaine stood up, grabbing both of their glasses.

"Come with me?" Blaine said, with a sort of twinkle behind his eyes that Kurt obviously understood, quickly getting up to follow, pushing past the people entering the living room. Upon entering into the empty foyer, Kurt turned to see Blaine leaning against the stairs, the wine glasses placed on a small table to his right. He was trying to look as sexy as possible, so he put on a nonchalant look and kicked a leg up on the wall behind him. Kurt stood looking at him for a moment and when Blaine began to get nervous, he moved his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Apparently this was something that Kurt really liked because the noise that came out of his throat was nothing short of animal and he rushed towards him. Blaine barely had time to react before Kurt's lips were on his. It felt like paradise. They were soft and supple, but the heat of the kiss made it all dirty and amazing. Blaine almost instantly opened his mouth and Kurt dove his tongue in, wrapping it around Blaine's, just tasting each other. Their tongues battled over and over while their bodies pushed hard against each other, as if they were battling on who could get closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection, pulling him in tightly, and it was evident that he like the squeak that Blaine made as he could feel Kurt smile into their next kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, instantly carding his fingers into his soft hair. The boys were moving against each other, attached at the mouth, with Blaine pushed up against the stairs for quite a while before they broke apart and stared at each other, both out of breathe. Their eyes were stunned, staring at each other before both let out wispy laughs and pressed their foreheads together again. Blaine closed his eyes and without realizing he was actually saying it, he was asking Kurt a question.

"Want to go to my room?" Kurt didn't answer in words, just nodded his head emphatically. Blaine pushed Kurt away slightly, dropping his hands from his shoulders and grabbing Kurt's hand, rushing up the stairs, nearly tumbling in the process. When they reached the landing, Blaine couldn't wait any longer and pushed Kurt up against the wall this time, kissing his neck, knowing how good it felt. Kurt was emitting moans that were coming from deep in his throat and Blaine was going crazy. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted this with Kurt. It had never been right before, but this? This was right.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped out, "Get me to your room. Now." It was Blaine's turn to let out a whimper and pull away from Kurt's neck, not before nipping at it slightly. Kurt tasted so delicious, Blaine didn't know what to do with himself. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him towards his room, shutting the door as quietly as possible so as not to attract attention from the party-goers downstairs. Blaine turned from the door to find Kurt lying on top of his bed, looking wrecked and ready for more, to which Blaine happily obliged. He quickly moved to his bed and paused at the edge, not sure what Kurt wanted him to do. Kurt saw his hesitation and sat up, placing his hand in Blaine's and pulling him to sit down on the bed as well. While Kurt was fully on the bed, Blaine sat on the edge with his feet planted on the ground. Kurt obviously understood Blaine's hold up, but wanted to continue what had happened in the hallway. He leaned forward and connected their lips, pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's fingers in his hair and of him taking control. Blaine parted his lips in submission, letting Kurt take control of using his tongue however he wanted and moaned at the hotness of the kiss. It had turned from simple to dirty in a matter of moments and Blaine happily welcomed the change. He felt Kurt tugging on his waist, understanding what he was after and crawled slowly on the bed, never parting their lips. Kurt moved his hand around Blaine upper right thigh, moving it around his legs so that Blaine was successfully straddling his lap. Blaine was in love with this. Being on top of Kurt, but still being the submissive in the situation was new and exciting. This scenario that he had gotten himself into was unchartered territory for him and he was excited to explore and discover the pleasures he knew to be associated with it.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was excited about the new position as well, as he began growling in the kiss. He never thought he would be one to enjoy such raw kissing, but the way Kurt was using all teeth and tongue was quickly bringing him to arousal again. He dipped his head down so that he could gain deeper access into Kurt's mouth and Kurt's hands flew to grab onto Blaine's face, tilting it slightly and kissing back with renewed fervor. When Kurt began to kiss his way down Blaine's jaw and neck, he knew he was a goner. His neck had always been a pleasure spot for him and when Kurt worked his tongue like he was doing, the feeling intensified much more than he realized it ever could. Kurt bit down and began to suck a hickey into his neck and Blaine couldn't stop his hips from thrusting down against Kurt. Without so much as a millisecond, Kurt's hips replied with their own thrust. Blaine's brain was short-circuiting as they both began to thrust back and forth, getting a little friction here and there, but mostly just blindly moving against each other. Blaine was full out panting into Kurt's shoulder as he sucked on Blaine's pulse point. He was so hard in his pants, he was going crazy. He wanted to revel in the moment, knowing he was doing this with the guy he had been crazy over for years, but with the sinful way that Kurt was using his teeth, he couldn't bring his brain up to functioning capacity.

On one particular thrust, Blaine's cock, which was painfully hard pressing against his jeans, rubbed up against Kurt's. They were perfectly aligned and the friction and relief that they both felt was amazing. Blaine couldn't stop himself from emitting a high pitched whine which quickly turned into a pant. Kurt stilled his movements for one second, making eye contact with Blaine. The darkness of his normally light blue eyes was animalistic in Blaine's opinion and it made him want to grow harder, if it was at all possible.

"I want you." Kurt choked out. Blaine had never thought he would hear Kurt say those three words and he literally looked down at Kurt, stunned for a couple seconds before his brain caught up and he dove in for a kiss.

"Please let me taste you." Kurt breathed out as Blaine moved to suck on his neck. Not wanting to separate from the junction he was currently focused on, he merely nodded his head against Kurt's shoulder and let out another whine. He never had thought he would be one to make such noises in bed, but the way that Kurt was so demanding was really turning him on. After being granted his wish, Kurt pushed on Blaine's shoulder, successfully flipping their positions so that he was on top, staring down at Blaine. Blaine felt Kurt's hands snake under the hem of his shirt before quickly pulling it off and over his head. Blaine's hand instinctively moved towards Kurt's tie, pulling it off and quickly working on the buttons of Kurt's shirt. He knew he should be freaking out by the fast pace that they were moving at, but Blaine understood that this might be the last chance he would have with Kurt; he didn't want to waste it. After the last button was popped open, Blaine dragged the white shirt over Kurt's shoulders, happy to see that he had forgone wearing any undershirt. The creamy white skin above him was beautiful and he just wanted to mark it with kisses and little purple bruises everywhere. He was shaken from his fantasy of sucking on Kurt's torso by the exact thing being done to him. He let out a soft cry when Kurt began sucking on his nipple, lightly biting and teasing it. Electric shocks were shooting through his body, turning him into a debauched mess. He was so lost in the feeling that he almost missed feeling of Kurt's hand trailing down to his pants. Almost. As he felt Kurt's hands working his belt, his body began freaking out, in a good way. He had never gone this far with anyone before and the way that it felt to have Kurt's fingers dipped into the top of his pants was overwhelming. He lifted his head, with much concentration, and watched the scene unfold. Kurt's tongue was flicking his nipple, he breathe cold on it, making it all the more harder. His belt was open while Kurt began to unzip his jeans. Blaine's hands automatically flew to Kurt's hair and without thinking, began to push his head further south. He saw Kurt smirk at this, but didn't let that stop him. He never knew it, but he needed Kurt's mouth to be on his cock. He lifted his hips as Kurt began to pull on his jeans, successfully removing them and plopping back down on the bed. His cock was outlined perfectly in his small black briefs, crying to get out and a small darker patch had formed where precome had been leaking. He watched as Kurt stared at the clothed dick, licking his lips and then bending down to mouth over it. Blaine cried out, the feeling of Kurt hot against him almost too much to handle. The way that Kurt was pressing his lips against his straining cock was amazing, but he needed more.

"P-please, Kurt."

"What was that, baby?" Kurt asked, his voice gravely and low, which almost made Blaine cum right then and there. Kurt was so sexy and he just needed the man to touch him.

"Please suck me." Blaine heard Kurt groan and was finally relieved of his tight briefs, Kurt pulling them up and over, so as not to hit his cock and cause it unnecessary friction. Since Blaine hadn't known things would escalate this far, he hadn't had time to groom himself, but Kurt didn't seem to care, simply leaning down and kissing the inside of Blaine's thighs. The sensation was new and made his stomach flutter.

"So beautiful." Kurt said in between kisses, "Can't wait to have you in my mouth." Blaine sat up on his elbows, needing to watch Kurt and he wasn't disappointed. Kurt dramatically licked his cock from the base all the way to the tip, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Blaine felt all of the air drain from his lungs. _Fuck._ Before he could say anything, Kurt moved to the tip of Blaine's cock and began to suck, which caused Blaine to falter from his position, whining loudly at the intensity of it all. He was aching to release, but needed to hold out. The sucking was really making that a difficult task. From what Blaine had seen in _those _movies he had watched before, this was a little different. Normally the man would deep throat the other guy's cock and just go at it, but Blaine was pretty certain they were all missing out on this incredible feeling. Kurt's tongue was flicking in and out of his slit at the tip and noises were being emitted from Blaine's throat that he had no idea he could make.

Right before Blaine was going to tell Kurt that the sensation was too overwhelming, Kurt moved and took his whole length in his mouth, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat.

"Guh!" Was all Blaine could get out. Kurt began bobbing his head up and down and Blaine had to fight to keep his eyes open, just to watch this beautiful boy work him like a master. Blaine could feel himself teetering on the edge embarrassingly quickly and needed to warn Kurt.

"Ku-, I-I'm clo-close." In place of pulling off, Kurt simply hummed in acknowledgment. The vibrations from the sound were so intense that they shook Blaine's whole body and before he realized it, he was cumming down Kurt's throat. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he moaned loudly, releasing more and more into Kurt's waiting mouth. The sensation of cumming into a willing mouth was something Blaine could never have imagined, it was so hot and wet and tight, making every movement much more intensified. Kurt was sucking him with fervor, making sure he got every last drop and Blaine never thought he would finish cumming.

When Kurt decided that Blaine was done, he popped off with a lewd noise and wiped at his mouth to clean up the cum that he'd missed. Blaine, through his hazy high, could see that Kurt looked just about as wrecked as he did and with all of the strength he could muster, he raised his arms slightly, beckoning him to come closer. Kurt slowly moved up next to Blaine, who pulled him in for a lazy kiss. Blaine had never thought he would enjoy the taste, but knowing that he tasted cum on Kurt's tongue while they kissed was also arousing, his cock trying to harden again just from the thought.

"Did that feel good, baby?" Kurt asked quietly, almost as if he were half falling asleep. Blaine kept his eyes closed, wanting to keep the feeling of utter bliss for as long as possible.

"Mmm," was all he could respond with. As he laid there for a few more moments, he realized that Kurt was probably waiting for release for himself. Blaine turn slightly and opened his eyes to look at Kurt, moving his hand down to Kurt's lower region. As he went for the button of his jeans, Kurt's hand lazily latched onto his.

"You were so hot." He said quietly, eyes still closed. "Those sounds? Those were enough to do me in." It was then that Blaine looked felt the slight dampness through Kurt's jeans. _He got off on doing that to me? Oh God, he is so hot._ "Just cuddle with me for a minute before we have to change?" He asked. Blaine was more than happy to oblige, kissing Kurt chastely on the lips and pulling him closer so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. They laid in this fashion for another ten or so minutes, just listening to each other breathe. Kurt was the one to break the silence.

"We should probably go back down." He suggested quietly, to which Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I don't want to." Kurt giggled quietly, kissing Blaine's nose.

"You're so cute. How did it take so long for me to have you?" They locked eyes, understanding that this was a culmination of many years. Blaine wanted to be overjoyed, yet he felt a pang of sadness overcome him, knowing it was over. It must have been written on his face because without hesitation, Kurt asked. "What's wrong?" Blaine wanted to say it, but he didn't want to spoil tonight. He wanted one night with Kurt before he left for New York and found some new boy to love him as much as Blaine did. He wanted to hold it in, but he couldn't.

"I just..." Blaine sighed, needing to gain composure before continuing, "I just can't believe this is over before it really even started." The last few words faltered as Blaine's voice cracked with emotion. He didn't want to look in Kurt's eyes, but he felt them boring into him, so he looked up. A look of disbelief was what covered Kurt's beautiful face.

"What makes you think I'm letting you go?" Kurt asked, obviously not on the same page as Blaine.

"Kurt," he began, "I don't know how long I can be with you, knowing that in a few weeks you are going to leave. I can't just date you until you leave and still be able to live after we break up and you move away. I-I-"

Blaine was trying to remain calm, but it was much more difficult that he thought. At this point, he was sitting up on the bed, with Kurt beside him, propped on his elbows. He put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Can we forget about it tonight?" Blaine dropped his face into his hands, breathing deeply to calm down. He felt the bed dip as Kurt pushed himself up next to him. A soft touch appeared on his forearm.

"I'll never say goodbye to you, Blaine. I was planning on having you be my boyfriend while I went away to school... I didn't know you didn't want that." Blaine moved his face out of his hands and swiveled his head to face Kurt, hope evident in his eyes.

"You want to be with me? While you're in New York? What about other guys and -" Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"I don't want other boys, B. I want you." Blaine smiled behind Kurt's finger and pushed forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away, leaving Kurt trailing forward to continue the kiss, his eyes closed. Blaine smiled.

"I want you, too."

* * *

**That's the story, folks. Sorry the last chapter took so long, but it was a lot going on. I forgot my story had a lot more to it. In case you wonder, all of the things that happened in this story happened in real life, obviously the names and some verb-age was changed. The only part that is fictional is the ending. I changed the ending so it was happy. I hate to say it, but we didn't end up being together, only because it wasn't him moving for school, it was me moving out of the country. He and I still talk and reminisce, but it ended perfectly in my opinion. I was thinking of continuing this story, however, and showing them moving on with their relationship while at school, but I didn't know if I should. If there's anyone who wants it, I could try, but not sure if it's worth it. Let me know and I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
